Kurt and Blaine Forever
by artsypixy8
Summary: Blaine doesn't want hide from bullies at Dalton Academy and moves to McKinley High. But is that the real reason or does it have something to do with Kurt?
1. Chapter 1

Kurt sat in the Biology lab as the teacher droned on and on. He looked at the clock, which seemed to move as slow as possible. Suddenly he felt a familiar vibration in his pocket that was his phone. He tried to suppress his smile as he obscurely fished his phone out of his pocket. He knew it was Blaine. He opened Blaine's text message that read: Hey, wanna meet the café after school? Kurt pressed the reply button and wrote back: Sure c ya then. Now Kurt really wished class would end soon. He could not wait to see Blaine again. "Does he have something important to tell me?" Kurt thought. He tried not to get his hopes up. Usually he was good at doing this. He had learned from experience, but something about Blaine made it impossible to put a damper on this happiness and hope. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the bell rang and Kurt quickly picked up his bag and headed through the halls. As he walked through the halls more cheerful than usual humiliation pushed him straight into the colder hard lockers. A loud bang rang in his ears as his back collided with the lockers. "Imbecile!" he yelled after them. "If only Blaine came to McKinley High," Kurt muttered under his breath. He picked up his bag and books and headed out of the school to the café he and Blaine always went to when they met up after school. He opened the door to the cozy little café and saw Blaine sitting at one of the tables with two lattes next to him. "Hey, how are you?" asked Blaine as Kurt sat down in the chair across from him. "Alright, got thrown against the lockers, by some Neanderthals again." replied Kurt.

"Courage, Kurt, Courage."

"Yeah, I know and I'm working on it."

"That his sort of what I wanted to talk to you about today." said Blaine, looking down at his latte, "I told you that I really regret running from the idiots at my school, who gave me hell." Kurt nodded. "Well I think I want to go back. I want to be able to be courageous and not run from my problems. I want to be like you."

"Why would you want to do that? Why would you ever want to go back to the place where you were miserable?"

"Because I'm not going to be able to shelter myself in the real world like I can at the Dalton Academy. I need to be courageous and face the insults and abuse rather than hide from them." Kurt still didn't understand why anyone would want to leave the Dalton Academy. It was so perfect. He had pleaded with his dad to let him go there, but he simply didn't have the money for tuition. "So you're going back to your old school then?"

"No, I'm going to William McKinley. I'll be with you." Kurt smiled and tried to suppress his extreme jubilance. "That's great!" Kurt exclaimed gleefully, "Maybe we will have classes together."

"Yeah that would be awesome." The two of them continued their conversation until they had to leave. Kurt couldn't believe it. He wouldn't be alone at William McKinley any longer; instead he would be with the guy he loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt walked down the halls to the music room. For the first time in a while there wasn't anyone pushing up against the lockers all the time. Now that there wasn't just one openly gay guy at the school it seemed that they were picked on less. Perhaps it was because it didn't matter how many times he was called fag or pushed up against the lockers, he would still be happy and proud with who he was because he had Blaine to go too.

He entered the music room where he the first person he saw was Blaine smiling at him. Every time he saw that smile his stomach twisted into a knot. "Okay, I think our new member, Blaine is going to perform for us today." announced Mr. Schuester. When Blaine reached in the middle of the room Brad began playing the beginning of a song that was more than familiar with to Kurt. It was Animal by Neon Trees. "Here we go again, I wanna be more than friends." Blaine began to sing. Kurt looked around to see others in their seats dancing and back at Blaine. It was then that it occurred to Kurt that Blaine was looking straight at him as he was singing. Blaine was singing to him! Kurt got out of his seat and began dancing with Blaine and soon others began to join them. "Wow, that was great Blaine." said Mr. Schuester as he and Kurt took their seats. "Thanks," replied Blaine, "It's one of my favorite songs."

Shortly after Blaine said this the bell rang. School had ended. Kurt along with everyone else began heading out the door. "Hey! Kurt wait! I've got something to tell you." said Blaine. "I…um….I just wanted to say that I really like you and I was wondering if you would like to go out." Kurt was sure his heart had just exploded with happiness after those words. "Yes….I would love to." replied Kurt in a small voice. "Great! I love you Kurt." Blaine said and kissed him on the cheek. "Have I just imagined that?" Kurt thought, "Or was that real?" Kurt knew it was real, but he couldn't wrap his mind around it. He hadn't had a lot of wonderful things happen to him. With the death of his mother, the constant harassment for being gay, and the near death of his dad Kurt had just expected the rest of his life would always be suckish. Now he had found a guy he loved, who loved him too. It was a dream come true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! so my first fanfic YAY! ^_^ My first fan fic is about my favorite couple ever! Thats right Kurt and Blaine from this week's Glee. Oh how I love Darren Criss! Well I hope you guys enjoy. Please give me comments! 3**

"What did you think of that production?" asked Blaine as he and Kurt made their way out of the theatre where they had been watching a local production of Wicked. "I thought it was great, though the girl who played Glinda was off key a few times." Blaine and Kurt had been dating for a few weeks now. Blaine even had left the wonderful Dalton Academy to be with Kurt.

They continued their conversation of Broadway productions until they reached a park. No one else seemed to be there that night. They both sat down on a wooden bench silently taking in the moment. "A beautiful night with the guy I love. How could it get better than this?" thought Kurt.

Right after this thought Blaine leaned in towards him. "I love you." He whispered and his lips brushed Kurt's. His stomach did a somersault. Blaine put his arms around Kurt's neck began to him kiss more and more passionately. His tongue gently touched Kurt's.

After what seemed like forever Blaine pulled away. "Before you met me I was alright, but things were kinda heavy you brought me to life." Kurt sang in a shushed tone.

"I finally found you my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete." sang Blaine and the two of them walked home, hand in hand.


End file.
